Caged heart and learning to trust
by sculby563
Summary: AU(only thing changed, danny's a neko not a ghost) Skulker vlad go to the gothic circus see danny preform and how hes being treated, buy him love ensues. Rated M language: swearing
1. Encounter

A whimper from a cadge in an abandon where house, a young male with black hair, ears and tail; a creamy pale completion with bruises and bone showing had a white t-shirt with a red oval in the middle had stains and rips, hanging on his frame loosely, blue jeans that had a rope belt tied tightly round his waist. sky blue eyes flutter open, heaving a sigh stretching, arching up and down to work out any kinks.

"Ok, my little lovelies GET UP!" A male with grey skin, pointed nose, blood red eyes wearing a ringleaders outfit, a staff with a red orb gripped in his hands behind his back,"Now, tonight's show will have no mess ups?" He yelled hitting the end of his cane on the neko boys cage,"Right, slave!?" He yelled, looking at the boy who only nodded, "Now, what do we say?" He paced in front of other cages.

"We love you, master freaks how." They all yelled.

He opens the cages, letting them out so they could work. The frail looking neko began making his way out.

"You there!" Freak show yelled, grabbing the boys chin.

"Y-yes?" He trembled and winced from the nail digging in his cheeks.

"What is your name boy!"Freaks how yelled, letting spit fly on the boys face.

"D-Danny." He replied trying to stay still.

"Well Danny, we won't have any problems today right?!" He bellowed causing Danny to wince.

"N-no, sir." Danny's ears lay flat against us head and his tail between his hands.

"Good, you know I hate to punish my lovelies, especially you." He began to pet his head causing a purring sound, "Now go and get cleaned up and stay out of trouble." He pushed Danny into the sunlight.

Not wanting to make master angry he set out on the fair grounds trying to see if he could be of any use. Not finding anything todo, apart from always being chased or having things thrown at him, decided to clean his cadge. Making his way to his cage, grabbing a broom and a trash can went to his cage. Crawling up into his room, voices began to fill the usually quiet area.

"Whoa! This must be we're they keep the freaks for the show." A teen male, that smelled like a beta,yelled.

"Shut up, Kwan do you want the circus to know we're here?!" another male, smelling like the alpha of the group, whispered harshly.

"Will the two of you just shut up!" A Latino, alpha female, sighed trying to quiet the two males.

Not wanting to attracted the people Danny tried to crawl out, missing a step he fell on all fours nocking over a the broom.

"Paulina, Kwan did you hear that?" the alpha male trying to quiet his group down.

"Dash I think it came from over there." Paulina pointed over towards Danny's cage. The three walked over to where the crash came from," What is that thing?" Paulina gasped pointing to Danny who was wiping hay and dirt off causing the boy to jump and turn around tripping over his feet falling on his bottom.

" I don't know, but it does look freaky." Dash stepped forward, causing Danny to crawl backwards,"Let's have some fun with the freak." He grabbed Danny's collar lifting him as Danny went limp.

"Dude! Dash what'd you do to it!?" Kwan shrieked hiding behind Paulina.

"What the hell is going on!? What are you three cretins doing back here!? No ones allowed back here without the proper clearance!" freaks how yelled causing Dash to drop Danny, who bolted to hide underneath his cage.

Authors note

Here's chapter 1 of caged heart and learning trust. Hope you all like. I appreciate messages but I don't like it when they sounding like I'm being hounded,not going to drop names, about when will new stories will be up or have you started on a new story. I will get to it when I can and when inspiration hits me. On to a lighter note:

Would you all rather I write the whole story out and update weekly or write the next two chapters then update one chapter example: since chapter 1 is done wait till chapter 3 is done update with chapter 2 and update that way? Let me know or if you have a suggestion how I should update drop a pm to me


	2. Bruises and threats

"Again I will ask what are you cretins doing back here?!" freak show bellowed.

"Whats it to ya?" dash stomped forward.

"I'm the ring master here. I make the rules. Tell me what you three were doing back here?!" Freak show slammed the end of his staff on the ground making everyone in the wear house jump, including Danny who hit his head underneath his cage,"what was that" He walked over to the cage, crouched down and peered underneath, seeing Danny holding his head,"oh, my poor baby. Did they hurt you?" he cooed,"come out so I can see the damage." He spoke ignoring the three humans.

Danny crawled our slowly, not really wanting to come out into the open.

"Now, tell me what happened... You three shut up!" he pointed his staff a the three teens, who did just that. They shut up.

"W-well, I-I couldn't find any work... S-so I decided to clean my cage do you wouldn't be mad... So I began sweeping the old hay pile to make a new one.. with random fuzzy things like, old scarf or sweater in the lost and found but, only if you said I could, then I was going to tidy up in here.. Those three snuck up on me. I lost my balance and nocked over the broom causing it to clatter and gaining there attention. The blonde one grabbed my collar and that's when you came in." Danny looked down, not wanting to see his master mad at him for trying to get fuzzy things from the most and found box or that he made a noise when he was trying to be good and quiet.

"Well, you can have fuzzy items from the lost and found,but..." Freak show saw Danny's ear perk up a d the fall back against his head, "Only if tonight's performance goes off without any mistakes, got it?" he gently scratched Danny's ears elating a purr from the boy,"Get this mess cleaned up and then practice, we have an important client coming tonight!" He pushed Danny away,"You three!" He pointed to the three trespassers,"Will come with me!" He turned and walked out, not bothering to see if they followed him.

"I'll be back freak!" dash yelled only to help from Paulina pulling his ear, as they followed the ring master out.

Danny got up shakily, went back to sweeping, making a new bed to sleep in and clean the wear house little.

Meanwhile on the grounds an older gentle men with a three piece suit, red hanker chief in his right breast pocket, with white hair done in a ponytail, and blue eyes(if I get the eye color wrong sorry. Based off a pic found on google). Along side said man was a ghost in mecha tech suit, green hair that looked like green fire, green eyes and a green goatee, walked the grounds.

"Cyber goth, that's the darkest you can go?"A boy said getting the attention of the two newcomers.

"Mind your own damn business, whelp." The mecha tech yelled, scarring off the young boy.

"Now skulker was that really necessary?" The older make asked, looking disgusted with the crowd that gathered her.

"Yes,Vlad. That's the third time some little whelp asked me, it's getting old!" He yelled out, making a scene and getting a few stares.

"Will you stop that?" Vlad smacked the mech.

"Man dash that was the freakiest thing we could ever see." Kwan came to a walk.

"What was it? I mean it had tails and ears, we're they real?" Paulina asked, checking to make sure her make up was perfect.

"I don't really know, I mean they could be, we have ghosts running around here... Let's sneak back here and see if the ears are real and have fun with the little freak." dash leered, not noticing the blood red eyes.

"That's interesting." Vlad thought out loud.

"What's interesting, Vlad?" skulker snuck an arm around Vlad's waist, causing the older halfa to squeak.

"Must you do that?" Vlad slapped skulker's hand,"What's interesting is what this three teens were talking about." Vlad continued to walk leaving the mech ghost to process what was just said.

Mean while back in the wear house Danny, was sweeping underneath the cage to hear foot steps.

"Danny, come out." Freak show, came back to get answers, cooed sickeningly sweet he stepped back waiting for his pet to come out.

"Y-yes master?" Danny crawled out from underneath, hay and dirt sticking to his clothing, he tried to dust off some of the thing that clung to his clothing.

"What is rule number 1?" freak show growled, tapping his cane on the ground, trying to calm himself down.

"M-make s-sue I'm n-not seen, if I need to go out I have to be covered up." Danny replied holding his tail, ears flat and trembling.

"Good, good. Now tell me why did you break the rule?!" freak show smack Danny with his cane, causing a scream and loud smack sound echo," I hate to punish you. You just don't seem to get it through you thick, skull!" With each word he hit Danny hitting his stomach, back, legs any where he could hit,"This hurts me more than it hurts you." He knelt down to the whimpering boy and gripped his ear harshly, "Now listen! Go wash up, get back don't screw up on tonights performance or no fuzzy things from the lost and found box and no food for the rest of the week." He gripped Danny's ear hard with each word, loving the whimpers he heard. Releasing his ear and standing straight began to walk out, he yelled for Danny to clean the blood up and then take a shower without bring seen.

Authors note; here chapter two if I made certain characters ooc I'm sorry I'm new to certain character pairings like skulker and Vlad. Poor Danny in so mean to him. Next chapter with have skulker and Vlad see a glimpse I'd Danny for like a second or any errors are I here I try to catch them when I read them in pages(a program I use) to upload my stories. I'm not sure shout this chapter please tell me what you think of this chapter, good? Needs to be re-written? If it needs to be re-written tell me what I should keep.


	3. Pain and rescue

Danny shakily got up, holding his stomach and using the broom as a crutch. Hobbling over to his cage got the black tattered cloak he uses in his act to cove himself up. He made his way to the washing facilities. Checking both ways so he wouldn't gain attention, bolted out not noticing who he bolted into.

"Hey! Watch it! I'm walking here!" the voice yelled as both Danny and the voice landed on the ground.

"I-I'm sorry." Danny kept his head down.

"You scuffed up my shoes." The voiced grabbed Danny by his collar.

"Skulker! Calm down. He didn't meant it, it was an accident." A voiced reasoned with Skulker.

"Vlad, he scuffed my shoes." Skulker whined, letting his grip on the boy slip. Danny landed on all fours, which didn't go unnoticed by the two,"Did you just?"Skulker began but watch the boy dash away,"Get back here!" he yelled as he raced after the boy.

"For the love of, Skulker! Leave the boy alone!" Vlad yelled racing after the two.

*Gotta hide! Gotta hide! Escape! Flee! Pain!*Danny bobbed and weaves through the crowd getting closer to the showering facilities. Safety, where only employees are allowed to go. He saw the showers and with a burst of speed dove for the safe area. He got up and quickly ran into an unoccupied stall. He heard cursing like,"I'll get you whelp" or "your hide is mine cloak boy!"

He stripped down and turned on the water to hot. He grabbed the cheap shampoo and rubbed it in his hair and tail. He scrubbed his aching body, letting the suds run down his shoulders, back and legs watching them swirl around the drain before going down. After just letting the water relaxed his muscles, dried off and got dressed, making sure to tuck his tail down a pant leg, and pressing his ears to his head to try hide his ears and slipped the cloak hood over. Stepping outside the washroom, looked both ways and walked out trying to get to where he practiced. Walking along, not noticing the three pairs of eyes watching, one watched out of curiosity, one with annoyance and wanting answers and the last with anger and revenge. Danny walked down to the water by the bridge, taking off his cloak and letting it fall to ground, freeing his tail began his acrobatic routine.

He ran jumped, twisting, turning catching dragonflies. Flipping, hand springing and back flipping and doing a handspring landing in a crouch ending with a bow. Chest heaving, panting, letting out a yawn curled up on his cloak taking a quick nap.

*Nows my chance to get the freak back for getting my friends and I in trouble.*

Flashback

"Now, tell me what the hell you three cretins were doing to my little lovely?!" Freak show yelled slamming his hand onto the table, causing the three teens to jump.

"W-well, sir, we just w-wanted to see we're the animal creatures slept." Paulina stuttered out, scared of the intense stare.

"Yea, we wanted to see the freaky ghosts and other freaks that are in this thing." Dash argued, pacing back and forth.

"S-sir, we're sorry. We won't do it again..." Kwan rambled on but stopped when freak show raised a hand.

"Now why shouldn't I call the local authorities and arrest your asses!?" he walked, standing in front of the three trespassers.

"We promise we won't break any more rules and won't go anywhere we're not permitted to go?" Kwan answered, sounding more like a question.

"Fine, since I don't have time to take statements nor afforded to postpone the show but, if I catch you three snooping where you don't belong I will and I repeat I will send your asses to jail. DO I MAKE MY SELF CLEAR!?" He yelled, spit flying everywhere.

End of flash back

*If it hadn't been for that freak, we never would have gotten caught!* Dash seethed with anger and stalked up to the sleeping boy a d kicked him.

Danny yelped, clutching his stomach. Dash grabbed his collar, hauling him up to eye level,"If you had kept quiet, none of this would be happening!" He slapped Danny, causing his lip to bleed. Danny cried in pain, Dash ripped his cloak away,"Where'd you ears go?!"Dash bellowed not seeing the ears.

"W-what are y-you talking about?" Danny whimpered, trying to get away. Dash slammed Danny into the water holding him under.

"No matter you still gotta pay!" Dash held him under water as Danny flailed his arms and legs.

"Hey! Let the whelp go!"SKulker stepped out from the shadows, eyes glowing a vibrant green, with a net gun out on his wrist pointed toward the human boy holding Danny's head.

Author note: here we go chapter 3 I wanted to end when Danny took a nap but it seemed to short to ended it here. Will Danny live? Die? Wait for the next installment of Caged heart and earning trust


	4. Rescued and healing

Authors note: Im sorry this is a wee bit late *doges flying harmful objects* Here is the next chapter enjoy.

"Insolent insect! Let the whelp go!" Skulker's net trained on Dash, who held Danny's head under water. He didn't know why but, he had a need to protect the boy.

"Whose gonna make me?" Dash puffed his chest out, putting a foot on Danny's back and arms folded across his chest, glared.

"I will!" Skulker dashed forward hitting Dash in the stomach. He was sent to the ground, Danny lay motionless, floating on the surface of the water Skulker knelt beside the boy, rolling him on his side, he noticed ears on the boys head and a tail floating in the water.

"Skulker, is he all right?" Vlad came and knelt beside them both.

"Shit! He's not breathing!" Skulker picked the boy up, laid him down and put his hands, intertwined, on Danny's chest. He did chest compressions, while Vlad would give him mouth to mouth. A few seconds passed and Danny gasped and sputtering and spitting water out.

"Stay with the whelp, I'll deal with blonde!" Skulker got up, stomped forward, as Dash was getting up. He grabbed the collar hauling him up,"Stay away from the boy!" He aimed his net gun at the boy and pushed a button releasing a net and tangling the boy in the shallow water. He stalked back to where Vlad and the cat boy were, he got closer and saw the boy trying to get up.

"Butter biscuits! Will you stat still!" Vlad yelled, causing a whimper,"I just want to see the damages. I will not hurt you..."

"Danny! Get your useless ass out here!" Freak show yelled, sounding quite close.

Danny struggled to get up, he used a tree for support. It caused his shirt to rid up showing how skinny he really was and the bruises and scratches.

"My god." Vlad covered his mouth, he watched as Danny tried to limp away.

Danny made it a few steps before his knees buckled, Vlad's clone caught him.

"Danny? You know I hate waiting! Get out here now or else your punishment will be much worse." Freak show shouted, he came to the clearing and saw Danny in Vlad's arms, Skulker in front of Vlad and Dash who inch wormed his way to shore.

"Who are you two? What have you done to my precious!?" Freak show walked forward and tried to take him.

"Stat back, freak show!" Skulker growled.

"He's mine. Let go of him!" Freak show slammed his staff on the ground.

"I think not! Look at the damage you've caused the boy!? We will be taking him. Try to stop us, I dare you!" Vlad tighten his hold on the neko, readying an ecto ball.

"Thats stealing!" freak show put his staff in front of his face, letting the red glow within donors magic. He saw skulker faulted a bit, and Vlad slightly loosened his grip causing the boy to fall and groan out.

Vlad snapped out of the haze, firing a ball hit Freak show on the face. He loosed his grip on the staff, freak show gripped his face in quickly picked the boy, noticing how light he was. Walking over to Skulker poked him on the shoulder, he used the cape to warm the shivering mess and took to the sky.

"What do we do with it now?" skulker flew alongside Vlad, scratching the boys ears making him purr.

"First, check to see what damages the blonde idiot and that freak show fellow did. Then tackle how light the boy is." Vlad replied, quickening his pace.

They eventually made back to Wisconsin, flying to his lab he placed the boy in the healing chamber. He stripped the boy to his boxers. Placing the oxygen mask on and closed the chamber, it filled with a healing liquid with vitamins and minerals to help with infections.

"Now we wait." Vlad sat down in the chair, checking vitals and the boys weight.

"Let's go to bed, just send updates to my wrist." Skulker plugged into Vlad's computer and downloaded the boys file,"It's been a long and I do mean long, tiering day." He picked Vlad up and went upstairs.

Authors note: Until next time, review if you want if not I hope you like this story.


	5. digging deeper and purring

Vlad came back down to check on the boy. When he came down stairs he heard beeping and loud noises going off. He saw the boys eyes wide open, filled with fear. Hands pounded on the glass, his heart rate increasing. He rushed over to controls pushed a button, it opened the chamber letting the water flow on to the floor. He caught the boy who thrashed in his hold.

"Calm down. No ones going to hurt you." He tried to calm the neko boy down.

"Let me go!" He screeched as he scratched Vlad's cheek, hear a cry of surprise dashed out the room.

"Snicker doodles!" Vlad pulled his handkerchief out his breast pocket, dabbing it on the scratch. He ran after the boy.

Danny ran through the door to the top floor of the mansion. Trying to find away back to Freak show.

*Gotta get back. Freak shows going to kill me!* He kept running.

Vlad transformed into Plamius and floated upwards.

Meanwhile skulker slowly waking up, noticed the bed space next to him was cold. He grumbled getting up and hunting his mate down. He floated down to the first floor, turning he saw a mop of black hair barreling how way. Danny crashed into skulker. Both landing on the floor, they heard shouting.

"There you, little badger." Vlad floated towards them.

"L-let me go." Danny tried to get up but, two mechanical hand grabbed his waist,"I'm not a badger, my name is Danny! I just want to go home!" He screeched, trying to claw at the hand trapping him.

"Whelp, calm down! No ones going hurt you!" Skulker tighten his grip with one hand as he got and grabbed Danny's scruff; making him limp,"Lose something, Plasmius?" He smirked, as Danny hung there limply,"What happen to your cheek?" He noticed the scratches.

"Thank you, as for the scratches Daniel gave them to me. By accident, he was scared and freaked out." He walked over to skulker and kissed his cheek,"Let's get Daniel back to the medical hall and look for injuries." Vlad turned and walked, letting Skulker walk behind with Danny in hand.

"Set him on the table, gently." Vlad transformed back.

"What do you want with me!?" Danny puffed up jumping off the table.

"Sit. Back. Down. Whelp." Skulker stalked forward.

"I just want to get back home!" Danny hissed, sitting on the table.

"Daniel," Vlad walked over slowly,"My boy, we only want to help." He scratched Danny's ears eliciting a purr as the boy nuzzled the hand.

"What...puuurrrrr.. do you want in return.." Danny jumped off the table, tail up and puffed out, ears flat against his head and a low growl emiting from his throat.

"Nothing, we only wish to help, and you look familiar." Vlad chuckled at the kitten like tendencies.

"Be grateful, we don't do this often whelp!" Skulker huffed in jealousy as the boy was getting all if Vlad attention.

"How do I look familiar?" Danny cocked his head to the side.

"Does the name Fentons mean anything?" Vlad looked at how pale the boy got, Danny dashed out the door.


	6. Abandoned and turned

"Daniel! Wait!" Vlad jumped off the table and raced out the room.

He made it to the hallway, he looked left, then right trying to make a decision. He heard the older man yelling his name. He darted left, in the hallway many doors and drapes hung. He tried making it to a door, but hid behind a drape. He heard pounding of foot steps, getting smaller and smaller. Peaking out from behind his hiding spot, not seeing the green eyes, slinking away to find a spot to rest and figure out how to get back to Freak show. He picked the first door he saw, which was a guest room. Dashing in, shutting the door quietly, hid in the closet remembering a quick flash back.

FLASH BACK

A boy about six years old, a girl nines years old in a ghost assault vehicle and two parents trying to catch a ghost.

"Jazz, what are they doing?" A boy with a mop of black hair, sky blue eyes, with a rocket ship on his shirt with blue jeans and black Velcro shoes.

"Well, Danny what ever they're doing it's not heathy to leave two kids in the car!" Jazz yelled out the window before shutting it, she had a ponytail of red hair like her mom, a blue blouse, blue jeans and shoes with laces reading a book.

Outside Jack and Maddie, Danny and Jazz's parents trying to catch a Bakeneko, a shape shifting cat. It was in human form with the appearance of a grown male, deep black eyes, black hair and ears slightly covered by a head band; purple markings along his eyes, he wore a blue kimono with silver patterns.

"You would be safe to leave me be or face the consequences!" The bekeneko yelled.

"Never! Not until scum like you are gone!" Jack yelled, getting a net ready.

"Foolish human! You will pay the price!" The bekeneko yelled dashing for where the kids were. He saw an inch of an opening of the window. Sliding a hand underneath the window pane pushed up, and slimmed in. Looking around he saw the two children, the girl asleep with the book resting on her chest. He saw waking up was the boy was rubbing his eye while holding a blue blanket,"Hello, little one." He crouched in front of the boy, who stumbled back,"No need to be afraid." He sat very still.

"W-who're you?" Danny pulled the blanket up.

"I'm kydo, what's your name?" Kydo smiled sweetly.

"I'm Daniel but, I like being called Danny." Danny inched closer.

"You seem like a real sweet boy, I'm very sorry I'm going to have to do this." He grabbed Danny, placing a finger in his fore head and mumbling.

"H-hey what are you... Aaahhhhh!" Danny screamed in pain, trying to get away from kydo.

"I'm sorry, Danny." Kydo placed the limp boy in the ground, he looked the child over seeing cat ears and a tail. He left through the opens window.

"Danny, stop screaming." Jazz mumbled, she jumped awake when the door burst open.

"Jazzy pants? Danny?" Jacked yelled coming into the sleep area,"What have you done with our son!?" Jack yelled marching up to the limp boy, shaking him.

"W-who...wha...?" Danny asked, trying to get his vision back.

"Dad, what are you talking about Danny is in front of you." Jazz sat up, stretching.

"Sweetie, your brother doesn't have cat ears." Maddie sat next to her daughter.

"M-mom? D-dad?" Danny mewled out,"what's wrong?" Danny asked, getting smacked up side the head.

"Don't you dare call her mom, ghost scum!" Jack seethed with anger,"Your coming with me!" He grabbed Danny's arm painfully, causing the boy to cry out,"Oh hush! You can't feel any pain!" He tossed Danny in to a room, putting the Fenton cuff on.

"D-dad, why..." Danny's bottom lip began to quiver.

"My son is and never will be part ghost!"

Out side in a Sakura tree, Kydo was feeling guilty, but knew to get his point across what he did needed to be done.

Back inside, Jazz kept looking at the door hearing her brothers cry out.

"Let's go, Vlad invited us to his home here." Jack got in the drivers seat and began to drive.

"M-mom, I-I don't understand, that's Danny!" She pushed away from her mother.

"Sweety, not anymore. That thing may look like Danny but a ghost has taken him away. We will get him back. Now go to sleep." She got up and sat in the passenger seat, turning the radio up to block out the crying coming from the boy.

They arrived at Vlad's mansion, it resembles the Wisconsin home but the roof a that of the Japanese temples. Vlad stood in front of a waiting for the Fentons, he was glaring looking out.

*That bubbling idiot knew I loved Madeline. He just stole her away! He has kids! Ooo how I will make you pay Jack Fenton!* Vlad closed the drapes, making his way down to meet the Family.

"But mom, that's Danny! I know it's him! He make look different but, it's him!" Jazz stomped her feet in annoyance.

"Jazzy pants, that thing," Jack spat,"Isn't your brother, hey V-man." Jacks attitude changed when he saw Vlad open the door

"Ah Madeline, how good to see you, good to see you to Jack. Is this young Jasmine? She looks just like her mother. Now didn't you have a son?" Vlad said a little concerned.

"We did until we found out the truth." Jack said in a dark tone,"He's ghost scum." Jack looked back towards the ghost assault vehicle to see a little Danny staring out, tears streaming down his face.

Meanwhile outside the closet

"Daniel? Daniel! My boy answer me." Vlad yelled almost having a heart attack, before feeling two arms wrap around his waist. He gave a yelp, clinging to the arms.

"Some ones jumpy. I found the boy." Skulker smirked in response.

"Where?" Vlad demanded.

"In a closet in a guest room."Skulker replied,"The on right next to the stairs."

BACK IN THE FLASH BACK

A few years passed, the torture he endured. Being kept in the basement, used as a lab rat for new weapons and technology, always under weight.

" . . . !" Jack bellowed as his fist slammed into the wall next to yelped and tried to get free, to run away from his nightmare. Runaway from his hell.

"I-I am your son..," Danny tried to say but all but a whisper came forth.

"No. !" Maddie shouted, driving a scalpel down his side,"Our daughter doesn't even speak to us." Stabbing his side.

"Daniel..Daniel..." He heard, waking from his past. He felt arms gently shaking him, out of instinct bit the hand. He heard a shout of pain cowered, ears folded, tail between his legs and whimpering while keeping his eyes closely shut.

"Vlad, you ok? Why are we keeping him? He seems to be more trouble than he's worth." Skulker annoyed at the boy, who bit his partner.

"You have to be patient and gentle. Look how he is, huddled near a wall trying to look small." Vlad gently petted Danny.

"P-please... N-no more... Am.. son.. Why...you..not believe.."Danny mumbled trying to squirm away.

"Hey, little badger it's okay." Vlad gently picked the boy up, made his way to the bed room. Entering asked Skulker to open the curtains to let in the light. Gently setting danny down in the sunny patch,"I think we all should take a nap." Seeing Danny move in his sleep.

Vlad and Skulker got in bed and took a nap. Both keeping an ear out if Danny left or was having a nightmare.

Sorry for the long wait. Has been crazy hope you like this chapter


	7. Coming to terms and road to recovery

Danny laid in Sun, he was twitching and whimpering. The noise was heard by Vlad, who was reading. Setting the book down, pulling the covers back and walked over to the kit.

"Daniel? Daniel, wake up." He gently scratched the bits ears, Danny woke up with a jump,"Hey, it's ok."

"Wh-where am I?" Danny whispered trying to look for an escape.

"Don't you remember, my boy? Skulker," He pointed to the sleeping mech,"And I rescued you from that blonde boy and that Freak shoe fellow." He looked Danny over.

"What!? I need to get back to freak show!" Danny yelled jumping up, only to sway a bit.

"Slow down." Vlad caught the boy," You need to rest and after that we'll talk." Vlad cradled the boy, he got into bed with Danny curled on his chest.

Meanwhile back with Freak show, he was fuming. Spewing curses and demands. All his minions cowered in their cadges.

"Where is he! No one leaves this circus unless I say so!" He bellowed,"Find him! Do not disappoint me!" *Soon, my sweet you'll be back where you belong* He thought as he made his way out.

Back with Vlad, Skulker began to stir and rolled over getting a face full of fur. Cracking an eye open saw a tail, sitting up and glared at the boy who was curled up in Vlad's lap as Vlad read.

"Vlad, what is that!" he pointed towards Vlad's," Doing in your lap?" He glared as he saw Danny open his eyes.

Danny paled when he saw and mostly heard what the mecha ghost. He scrambled off the lap and dashed for a closet.

"Daniel... What is wrong with you, Skulker? I put him in my lap. He was having a nightmare and he would've bolted if I hadn't intervened. It seems to me you a little jealous." Vlad got up and went after the boy.

"What! Me jealous!" Skulker huffed but ran after Vlad,"Vlad wait," He caught up Vlad," I want to know why your so fascinated by the kid and maybe I'm tired that he gets your attention." He blushed and mumbled the last part.

"Skulker, you know I love you. The reason I'm "fascinated" as you put it, is because I recognize him. His family, him included, all came to my home in Japan. He was stuck in that ghost hunting vehicle, he was only six! Six! I asked where there son was but Jack, that idiot said, they lost their son and that thing in there was not their son. You should have seen him, he was scared and alone. The only person that seemed concerned was his sister Jasmine. He's scared, he hasn't had any one to love him. All he's known is fear and pain." Vlad continued as he walked down the hall. He passed a small closet and heard talking. He opens the door, he saw Danny rocking himself back and forth.

"Daniel, come out will you? We'll all talk over some tea and cream?" He gently said, trying to calm the boy.

"Why are you being so nice? It doesn't make sense.." Danny mumbled.

"Let's go, whelp." Skulker picked the boy up and put him over his shoulder.

"Hey! Put me down!" Danny screeched as he beat his hands on the ghosts back.

"Hey! Stop it!" Skulker swatted Danny's back side, earning a yelp.

"Skulker, be nice." Vlad warned making his way down to the kitchen,"Go sit in the main room." He yelled.

Skulker set Danny in his lap, who kept trying to get out.

"Settle down." He scratched Danny's ears, Danny quit struggling.

He head butted against the hand on his ears.

"Nnyya... That feels good." Danny moaned out.

"Everything ok in here?" Vlad came out with three tea cups, two with tea and the last with cream,"I see some ones made a friend." He smirked as he sat down on the other side of Skulker.

"Daniel, does the name Fenton mean anything?" He asked and saw Danny pale,"Calm down, your safe. They can't hurt you here." He reassured the boy.

"Really?" Danny shook like a leaf.

"Yes, my boy." Vlad picked up a tea cup filled with tea.

"Y-yes I know them. The we're my parents..." Danny wrung his hands around his tail.

"Was, whelp what does that mean?" Skulker confused at what the boy said.

"That's what I mean," He jumped and paced in front of them," A ghost named, Kydo who was a shape shifting ghost cat, he snuck into the vehicle while my were ghost hunting," Danny stopped to catch his breath,"He placed his thumb and fore finger on my forehead and I knew pain. My parents ran in saw me and demand I tell them where their son was. After that my life went down the drain." Danny slumped to the floor hugging his stomach.

"How did you end up in Freak shows circus?" Skulker leaned forward, wanting to know more.

"Parents saw the circus, we all got out. I had on a hat and tail was put in my pants. We walked around, they told me to wait at a table, they left and never came back. Freak show came up to me, telling me that this was my home now." Eyes cast down, tears fell in his jeans.

"Daniel, come here." Vlad patted the seat between him and Skulker.

Danny scurried over to the two older males. Vlad handed him the cup filled with tea. Danny took the cup and slowly sipped it, his head kept bobbing.

"what.. Ou... In cup.." Danny slurred, as his vision began to go.

Vlad gently took the cup, Skulker guided Danny's head to his lap. Vlad pulled Danny's legs into his lap.

"Sleep, Daniel. We'll be here when you wake." Vlad reassured Danny.

Grabbing the remote from the table.

"What did you put in the cream?" Skulker ran his fingers in Danny's hair.

"A light sedative, he needs the sleep." Vlad replied putting on a packets game, with low volume.

Authors note: Awww skulker is slowly warming up yo Danny. Love it hate it?


	8. Beging Heat and nightmares

Danny moaned in his sleep, bringing his knees towards his chest and his tail curling towards his stomach. Vlad looked to Skulker with a panicked looked.

"Nng..ha.." Danny arched his back, trying to dig his claws into anything, tail puffed out.

"What the hell is wrong with him!" Skulker whispered harshly.

"Oh like I'd know!" Vlad spat back.

"I know a way to cool a cat down." Skulker picked the boy up, and continued to the bathroom.

"Skulker, what are you doing?" Vlad tailing behind.

"This." Gently putting the neko down, and turning the water up on cold spraying the boy.

"Aaahhhh!" Danny cried out, scrambling to get away but was blocked by Skulker,"Please, no more, I'll be quiet!" Danny lay on the tub floor, sides heaving.

"Skulker, stop!" Vlad pushed the mech out the way, shutting the water off.

"N-no more..." Danny curled up, trying to conserve heat.

"Get me a towel! Daniel, it ok your safe. Tell me what's wrong?" Vlad stroked the wet hair, feeling a towel on his shoulder began to rub the water off.

"oooo... Nyah..." Danny moaned out when Vlad touched his ears,"Not alloooooed.. To tahalk.. About it...mmmmm." Danny replied, head butting Vlads sinful hand.

"Whelp, tell us or the water goes back on!" Skulker annoyed that his cuddle time was cut short.

"M-my... Heat..." Danny flushed embarrassment, got up running away; Not wanting to see looks of disgust on his savors face.

"Wait, Daniel get back here!" Vlad got up, slipped in a little water puddle.

Skulker caught Vlad but tumbled to the floor. Vlad on top, Skulker below.

Danny ran to the back door, pushing it opened ran to a tall oak tree and curled under it. Images of his heats with Freak show, how he was forced to take cold baths or being chained to a cage in the last train box alone and cold. Clutching his head, shaking his head to clear the images. Opening his eyes saw a navy blue butterfly. Getting low, wiggling his bottom and pounced on it. He missed, landing in a pile of wild catnip. Eyes glazed, blush across his face, trying to get up but knees felt like jelly. Falling on his back, his tail swished happily.

Meanwhile back in the bathroom Vlad scrambled to get up and find out what was wrong with the boy. Skulker laid there grumbling, but got up following his mate.

"Why did you do that?!" Vlad growled out.

"What? That's the best way to cool an animal down if they're in heat." Skulker replied,"I bet he's outside..."

Vlad transformed and flew outside to find the boy. Flying above the his home, spotted a lump in the back yard. He flew down, sneaking up on the figure and heard moaning.

"ngghaa.. No.. Can't do this... Locked up... Cold water..." Vlad heard the figure call out,"Have to get this under control...ahhhh..." The being cried out,Vlad stepped out from behind the tree,"Ahh.. Wh-who are you?" Danny yelled trying to stand but fell on his side, breathing in the nip.

"Daniel, it's all right. Just tell me whats wrong." Plasmius transformed back into Vlad, as he walked slowly forward.

"Sorry... Ha... Trying to get... Hmmm.. This under control..." Daniel curled in to a ball, as tears began to form.

"Daniel, it's ok. It's a natural thing your body is doing," he soothed the stressed neko,"Come lets get you back inside. Maybe a bath? Not a cold and cruel one, a more relaxing and warm bath, ok?" Vlad picked up the sweating and flushed boy up.

"No, just leave me in a locked room..." Daniel began to protest but, stopped when Vlad began to warm his back.

"No, I will not let you through this alone. Skulker and I will help. Let us help you," Vlad nuzzled the boys head, he felt the boy lean into the touch,"First a bath my dear boy, your filthy." He flew back with a sleeping boy in his arms.

Authors note: hopefully you guys like this chapter, sorry if it's short.

the heat thing IM MAKING IT UP.


	9. baths can be more than just fun

Skulker caught up with Vlad, seeing the boy curled up. He was jealous, that the neko was getting most if not all the older halfa's attention. He noticed the boy whimper and move a bit.

"Let me see him, Vlad." Skulker asked, switching moods. He gently plucked the boy out of Vlad's arms, and in to his cooler ones. Both ghosts saw the boy settle, and curl up in Skulkers arms.

"Seems someone has a soft spot." Vlad smirked, knowing what was going through the mecha's head.

"What! He wouldn't quit squirming, I know you'd be mad if something happened to the whelp." Skulker tried to cover up, but knew Vlad was right. The boy grew on him.

They flew back, entering the bathroom they woke Daniel.

"Daniel, time wake up." Vlad ran fingers through Daniels greasy hair.

"No, bath." Daniel curled around himself.

"Daniel, this one has bubbles and it's warm,"Vlad dipped his hand into the warm water and rubbed Daniels head,"See?" He watched the boy head butt his hand.

"O-okay, umm.. Could you leave while I take a bath?" Daniel blushed a little.

"Okay, let's go Skulker." Vlad got up, pushing him out the room,"There's an inner com next to the bathtub, press the red bottom if you need anything." Vlad closed the door.

Daniel stripped out the clothes he was in, putting a toe in the tub to check the temperature. Deciding it wasn't to cold nor to hot, slide slowly in. Only his nose and up were see, surrounded by bubbles. Leaning back on a pillow tub, pressed a blue button. He jumped as he felt pressured water his back, sides and legs. The water hitting his body helped relax the tensed muscles. Looking around he saw shampoos of sorts, one smell in particular called out raspberry and vanilla. Pressing for shampoo, lathered it up, making it very foamy and bubbly, ran it through his hair. He dunked his head under water, watching as the dirt and grim mingled with the clear water. Getting up and drying off, looked around and couldn't find new clothes. Wrapping the towel around his upper body, walked to the door, opens it and peaks out. Walking back to the room he slept in the sun, didn't notice the two older males. He went to the dresser, bending down giving them look at his back side as his tail swished back and forth. Grabbing a pair of pants that were to big, dropped his towel and put on the pants. Turning around, he jump and turned a tomato red.

"W-what are you two d-doing h-here?" Danny hastily grabbed the towel to cover his chest up.

"Well, we were relaxing, thanks for the show." Skulker leered at the bit.

"This is our room, didn't you see the clothes I put in the bathroom?" Vlad got up walking to the boy.

"Umm...no?" Daniel took a step back, tripping on the pant leg; Vlad grabbed the boy pulling him towards his chest. Daniel fell on Vlad, with Vlad's knee pressing against Danny's sensitive area,"Ngyaaa.." Daniel mewled, turning bright red,"I-I gotta go.." Daniel shot up, ran to find a hidding spot.

"Vlad are you ok?" Skulker got up, walking over to him,"Vlad?" He saw a little bulge,"Something you wanna tell me?" He smirked, seeing the halfa blush.

"Where did Daniel go?" Vlad tried to cover up his problem.

"In the greenhouse," He looked at his wrist that had a tracking device embedded in the skin on his left wrist,"Lets take care if your problem."Skulker bent down, one knee lightly pressing into Vlads bulge.

"S-Skulker... Now is Nohohohot the time...haaaa.. You insufferable... Ghaaa..." Vlad tried to get up, but Skulker nipped at Vlads jawline.

Meanwhile in the green house Daniel, curled up trying to calm his libido down.

*Why would those two be interested in me? They have each other! They don't need me.* Daniel looked at some plants.

On the road a man with his wife and daughter make a surprise visit to Wisconsin.

A/n Danny's family coming for a visit? Danny developing feelings for the older males?


	10. family reunions aren't always happy

A/N Cursing is in here Enjoy!

In the green house Danny sulked. He stared at various plants ranging from healing like lavender to carnivorous plants like Venus flytrap.

"What's that?" He slowly walked over to the flytrap, peering at it.

He saw the mouth, slowly putting a finger in it, didn't realize the mouth closed. He yelped as the mouth closed, pulling his finger back and sucking on it. He jumped back as it hissed( I know they don't really hiss.) His attention turned to a butterfly, stalking the creature it moved. He followed it out of the green house.

Meanwhile back at the mansion Vlad tried to get things under control. Putting a hand to Skulkers chest and heated his hand up. Skulker yelped jumping back, he saw an angry Vlad.

"Stop! Why do you do that? There's a scared and scarred young man out there. Are you jealous?" Vlad got up transforming,"Skulker, I see the way you look at the boy when you think I'm not looking." He smirked as he swished his hips walking towards skulker, "Kinda hot." He kissed his cheek, turning invisible and floating through the ceiling to go find the neko.

Mean while in the car.

"This will be great! We haven't seen V-man since college( I know this is a lie, all will be revealed.)." A big man said, sounding giddy.

"Jack dear, eyes on the road. Jazz are you okay back there?" A petite woman unbuckled her seatbelt, and walked back to a table where a young woman with shoulder length hair was studying.

"Yes, mom." She replied not looking up from her French homework.

"Maddie! Come quick!" Jack yelled.

"What is it? Ghost?" Maddie sat back down.

"What the hell is that doing here!?" He pointed to Danny who was still chasing the butterfly.

"who, dad?" Jazz said looking, from around her moms seat.*Is that Danny?* She squinted.

"Jazz go sit now!" Jack snapped slamming in the breaks, almost hitting Danny.

"Dad! What the heck!" Jazz gripped the seat she sat down in.

"Everyone stay in the car." Jack threw the car into park, unbuckling his seatbelt opens the door and slammed it, stalking towards Danny who curled into a ball shaking,"What the hell are you doing here? I guess the circus didn't want a freak like you." He grabbed Danny by the collar and stalked out of view of his family.

"L-let me go." Danny tried to wiggle out of the grip.

"Shut it freak!" He threw him, hitting his should against the tree.

"Look, just leave me alone. I don't know why I'm here anyway!" He hissed, his tail puffing out.

"Don't take that tone with me!" Jack jabbed a finger into Danny.

"Vlad?" Skulker asked as he saw a ghost assault vehicle parked in Vlad's drive way,"Are you expecting some company?" He asked pointing said vehicle.

"What are you...oh sugar cookies! We need to find Daniel right now! Skulker I need you to look around the green house and forest area." Vlad shot towards the vehicle.

"Mom, who was that boy?" Jazz asked.

"That was no boy, sweetie. Far from it." Maddie replied, wishing this day would have never came.

"Mom, your hiding something." She pointed her pencil at her.

"Jasmine Elizabeth Fenton! Don't you take that tone with me! Go to the bed room right now!" She slammed her hands on the table.

"God, you and dad!" She stomped off.

Back with Danny and jack.

"Get back here! It was a mistake having you! We should've aborted you!" Jack yelled, looking around for the boy.

*I knew! I knew I was a mistake. Why did that Vlad guy save me.* Danny thought curled underneath a bush.

*Aha! Gotcha!* Jack saw Danny's tail, grabbing with force making Danny cry out.

"Let me go! Owwww, okay stop pulling on it." Danny laid limp, not wanting to relive his painful past.

Above Skulker heard the painful cry, shot towards the sound. Upon arriving at the scene he saw Danny laying limp, with his tail in a meaty hand. The man above him yelling and degrading the boy.

"Hey! Leave the kit alone!" He yelled firing a net at the fat man, landing down over the boy,"You okay?" He asked, his eyes never leaving the fat man.

"I-I think so. Why?" Danny asked, crawling backwards, to stand behind his savior.

"Two reasons. One I don't like it when people mess with what's mine and two Vlad would be pissed if anything happen to you. Now go inside, we'll find you." He turned slightly, grabbing the boy and pulling onto a kiss while slipping his tongue in."Go, we will finish this." He smack Danny's supple bottom.

"epp!" Danny blushed but ran to the safety of the home.

"Now, what the hell were you doing?!" skulker bellowed at the trapped man.

Meanwhile, Vlad looked through the window at the woman he inched loved. Jazz and Maddie were arguing, Maddie stormed out of the RV. She was muttering under her breath.

"Why did that brat have to be here? I thought we got rid of it!" She picked a rock up and threw it.

"Hello, Madeline." Vlad stepped out from the other side of the vehicle.

"Vlad." She smiled sweetly.

"What brings you here, my dear?" He asked staying where he was.

"The reunion. Remember, you volunteered?" Maddie tried not to sound annoyed.

"Sea salt caramel! I forgot!" Vlad yelled,*fuck! Oh well I can bullshit it!* He whipped out his phone and started dialing people, demanding they get everything done in two days.

"Wont you come in, Madeline?" Vlad asked,"Why not have Jasmine come in as well?" Vlad turned and walked back towards the mansion.


	11. hurt shoulder and loving sister

Vlad mumbled under his breath, as he walked . He could care less if Madeline followed or not.

*Snicker doodles! How could I forget the reunion!* Vlad thought, trying to calm his nerves.

"Why do you have that thing in you home?" Maddie glared at him, while she took a seat.

"Mom! Stop that. Don't call him a thing! He's my..." Jazz countered but, was shot a glare.

"No! That thing isn't your brother. Whatever it is, took him." She yelled.

"Jasmine, would you like to go to the library for a moment, while I have a chat with your mother?" Vlad set two cups filled with tea down at the table."Second floor, fifth door on your left."

"Ok." Jazz ran out to go study.

"What do you have against that boy! Your son!" Vlad slammed his hands on the table.

"That thing was never my son! It was a mistake to have it! I'm glad we sold it to that freak's circus. I can't believe you'd want a freak like him!" Maddie yelled, getting up from the table,"I think we will stay at a hotel. Jazzy, we are leaving!" She stormed off to get her daughter.

As she walked up the stairs, she heard talking. As she got closer to the library she could make out the voices.

In the library

"Oh! Danny I'm so glad I found you." Jazz hugged her brother.

"No, jazz don't you see I'm a freak! How.. I.." Danny gently shoved Jazz to arms length.

"Danny, your my brother no matter what. Even if you had ghost powers, I'd still love you. I've been so worried about you." Jazz hugged him, crying.

"I-I've missed you to, Jazz. I really didn't think you'd want to be around me." Danny nuzzled his sister, hugging her back.

"Get away from her, ghost scum!" Maddie burst into the room, with the anti creep stick in hand,"Let her go, before you possess her!" She stormed towards the two, she swung hitting Danny in the shoulder.

"Ahhh!""Mom!" Danny yelled in pain, while Jazz yelled in shock.

"Danny! Are you...let me go!" Jazz yelled as she was yanked backwards.

"Stay away from my baby! Jazz get away from that thing!" She gripped Jazz's wrist and running out.

Out side Skulker yanked the caught fat man up, and floated to the ghost vehicle. Opening the door he threw the man in.

"Leave!" Skulker growled out slamming the door, he quickly floated up towards the home. Looking for Danny, he bumped into Vlad.

"Gahhh!" they both yelled.

"looking for Danny?" Skulker stood up, offering a hand to Vlad.

"Yes I was, I did see Maddie drag her daughter away. She was muttering about how they had to decontaminate Jasmine, she may be possessed by a ghost. I just can't seem to find Daniel." Vlad took the offered hand, standing he brushed himself off.

"Well, my indicators say less than 500 feet and on the left." Skulker replied. They got closer to the opened door.

"Gahhh! Man, that hurt. I hope it's not broken, Vlad and Skulker'll kill me!" Danny poked and prodded his left shoulder wincing as he did.

"Broken?" Vlad looked confused.

"What? He wasn't hurt when I sent him inside." Skulker replied, trying to sooth Vlad.

Danny got up, trying not to move his shoulder. He made his way to the hallway. Not paying attention to where he was going, bumped into Vlad.

"Gahhh." Danny jumped back, jostling his shoulder.

"Daniel is everything alright?" Vlad looked the boy over.

"Y-yes, why wouldn't I be?" Danny sheepishly replied, rubbing the back of his head.

"Really? Then do tell why your covering your left shoulder." Skulker stalked forwards, "We have ways if making you talk." He strode forward quickly catching the boy.

Hefting the boy over his shoulder, going towards the bedroom with Vlad following.

"Really, I'm fine." Danny protested, flailing. He hissed, and spat jarring his shoulder,"Ow."

"Ow? I thought you said you were fine, little Badger," Vlad walked behind them both, smirking at the boy," We punish those who are naughty don't we, Skulker?"

"Oh, yes we do." Skulker swatted Daniels backside, hearing a yelp.

Hefting the boy over his shoulder, going towards the bedroom with Vlad following.

"Yea, Mr. Freak show, was it?"


	12. Getting the Truth and being ratted out

**Authors note: I will be gone form the June 30 to july 14. I will work on the stories and will post a long chapter of all three stories. **

"L-let me go!" Danny yelled while both wrists tied to the head board and only wearing boxers.

"We did say punishment was in order for lying, didn't we?" Vlad stood at the end of the bed, with Skulker's arms wrapped round Vlad.

"We will get the truth out. I'll be right back, need to grab a few items. Try not to tire him out." Skulker slapped Vlad's tight, short spandex, clad ass.

"Let's have a little fun, shall we?" Vlad leaned forward grasping the tail.

"Gahhh." Danny back arched, Vlads sinful fingers ruffling the fur.

"Ahh, I see some one likes that, what if I tried this." He gently flipped him onto his stomach. He grabbed blunt metal fingernail, putting them on slowly scratched the base of the tail.

"oooooo.." Danny moaned, lifting his boxer clad bottom up, Vlad looked underneath and saw a tent forming.

"Does the kitty like this?" Vlad just stroked where the tail poked through, "accidentally" slipping inside to the where skin met tail. That got the best reaction, Daniel mewled and rubbed the sheet to get friction,"Want me to continue?" He said barely touching the tail.

"Huh...wh-why'd you stop?" Danny looked behind him, Vlad saw the flush, his ears swivel and sweat beginning to form.

"Just tell me the truth, are you hurt?" Vlad began to torturously scratch the base of the tail and skin.

"N-nohooooo..." Danny moaned, trying concentrate.

"Wrong answer, shame too. I love this tail," He gave one long last stroke," Now let's put you on your back." Vlad got up to try and put the neko on his back.

"No, don't." Danny wiggled, trying to hide the bulge.

"Come now, Daniel, stop wiggling." Vlad finally got the boy onto his back.

Danny whimpered in embarrassment, trying to cross his legs to hide the bulge. Vlad looked at the distressed boy with concern.

"Daniel, what's wrong?" Vlad sat down near Danny's head, caressing his face.

"Stop.. Just stop toying me..," Danny began to sob, not understanding that Vlad and Skulker cared for the boy.

"W-what do you mean? We aren't toying with..." Vlad tried to soothe the boy.

"You and Skulker! You two don't need a freak like me. You two are happy together." Danny hurried his head into his arm.

"Oh, Daniel. We love you, that's why we didn't let Maddie nor Jack Fenton come near you. When we saw you at the circus we both knew we needed you in our lives," Vlad gently pried Danny's head away, leaning forwards kissed the boy. Vlad nibbled on the bottom lip, his hands running along the base of the ears. Smirking as he heard a low purr,"We don't lead people on. Feel better?" Vlad used his thumb, running soothing circles on Danny's face.

"You mean it?" Danny looked at Vlad with hope in his eyes.

"Yes, my little badger." Vlad gently tapped the boys nose.

"Did I miss any.. Why are his eyes puffy?" Skulker came back in with the items.

"A misunderstanding but, it's now all cleared up." Vlad scratched Danny's ears.

"Did he tell the truth yet?" Skulker pulled the items, catnip, a vibrating cock to ring and remote.

"No, he did not." Vlad palmed Danny's bulge, earning a whimper.

Skulker sat near Danny's hip, hooking his rhumba under the band and slowly pulled the boxers down. Hearing a gasp, he smirked while putting cock ring on the boy.

"Wh...what is that.. Ngyaa..." Danny moaned out, as skulker blew air on the tip.

"That, cat boy, is a cock ring. And this," Skulker held the baggie of nip,"This, is a surprise just for you." Skulker dipped two fingers in to the nip and brought them to Danny's lips. He sniffed them, flush going a darker red and licked both fingers. He moaned around the appendages, eyes closed and tail lightly thumping against the bed.

"Wh-what.. Wa' that?" Danny released the fingers, purring as his nerves were on high alert.

"That, Daniel was nip, specifically cat nip." Vlad bit gently on a nipple, earning a low drawn out moan.

"Now the real fun begins." Skulker chuckled, Turing the remote on level 1. Hearing Danny yowl with pleasure, and saw his hips buck, just waited.

"So tell me, boy, did you get hurt?" Skulker swiped his thumb over the slit.

"Nohohohohooo..." Danny lied again,*I c-can't tell them. Don't want to cause any more trouble.*

"We can do this for a long time." Vlad pulled away, looking at Danny's flushed and sweaty face.

"Vlad let's go grab a cup of coffee a d come back." Skulker suggested as he turned the ring ing high, hearing a choked gasp.

They left, leaving Danny to arch us back, trying to still his shoulder.

"One more thing, that nip will only make your body more and more sensitive," Skulker came back, blowing on the cock head, earning a whimper. He saw Danny trying to flip on his stomach,"Can't have that." Skulker grab a few ties and tied Danny's wrist to a bed post, apart. Putti g his tail around the boys cock.

*Why did you lie?* Danny banged his head against the pillow. His tail briefly moved, causing the fur to rub against the head,"Gahhh.. Skulker ..Vlad.." Danny tried to yell but, came out as a horse whisper.

10 minutes later, Skulker and Vlad came back and saw Danny his body lay limp on the bed, his tail fur tub against his shaft, his ears and hair lay limp against his head.

"V-Vlad...S-skulker.." Danny moved his head to the side.

"Yes, Daniel?" Vlad swiped some hair out of the boys face.

"S-sorry... Lied... Shoulder hurts a little.." Danny whimpered out, his body overly sensitive.

"Ok. Skulker?" Vlad nodded to the other ghost.

Skulker turned off the ring, walked over to Danny and took it off. Hearing a sigh of relief, started pumping the cock, swiping the purple head's slit. A few passes and Danny arched spurting white cream over Skulkers hand.

"Th-thank you." Danny croaked, trying to keep his eyes opened.

"Rest little badger." Vlad grabbed a was cloth and cleaned the boy,"Let's see how bad his shoulder was." He untied the boy and lifted him up.

"This is freak show. Who is calling?" Freak show replied annoyed his precious still was missing.

"Loose something? If so, go look at Vlad masters home." The voice replied and hung up.

"Soon, precious, real soon." Freak show cackled.


	13. forgetting and kidnapping

Authors note: To clear any confusion up I'm updating this chapter,. I re-read it and found a few flaws. Changed Vlad from a blubbering baby to a pissed off mama bear(kinda). If some people didn't know this is a yaoi. The main people I use are mostly male and once of the tags is ROMANCE. didn't really think i needed to put maleXmale action in the description. I will be going through and cleaning up this story. It may be just cleaning up spelling errors or changing how a character acts. So if there is major notice of OOC, let me know. i am trying to keep to the character as much as possible. So expect changed in this story. Also there will be a SEQUEL! I ended the story here for a reason. Also if you don't like my storm, you can close the story and pretend you never read the story.I will not take offense if they take this route, not every one likes the same pairings as I do.

Vlad picked the boy up and headed towards his personal medical wing. He left Skulker to clean the bed. He didn't mind cleaning, it was fun to see the neko come undone. He didn't like how skinny the boy still was but, in their care the boy would be at a healthy weight.

Vlad set the boy on a table, with a scanner above him. Pressing a button to start the scan, in five minutes they would have how sever the boys injuries were. Looking over the boy, he blushed reminiscing about their playtime. They both loved the boy and were glad to get him away from that place. Skulker came down, he saw Vlad's back. Smirking he creeped closer, wrapping his arms around Vlad's waist earning a yelp.

"Gotcha!" He nuzzled Vlads neck.

"Skulker!" Vlad tried to sound mad.

"Ding." Went the machine, Skulker released Vlad, much to his disappointment.

"So found how bad his shoulder is?" He came beside the boy, pushing a few strands away from the boys face.

"Just a bruising," Vlad turned to see the small gesture of affection,"You care for the boy, don't you?" Vlad smirked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Wha...N-no.."Skulker pouted.

"Well, if not we could always send him back...,"Vlad began to joke but, was interrupted.

"I knew it! I knew you two were toying with me!" Danny jumped off the table and bolted for the stairs.

"Daniel! Wait! I was kidding!" Vlad yelled after the boy,"Great! My joking screwed this up." Vlad pounded his fist on the doorway wall.

"Vlad, we'll talk to him and explain."Skulker tried to reassure his mate.

Back at the circus, Freak show yelled for his best minion.

"Jason! Get in here!" Freak show yelled from his train car.

"Yes, Freak show?" Jason replied coming up through the floor boards, behind freak show.

"Ahhh! Don't do that!" Freak show yelled,"I have something I need you to bring back for me. You know that freak neko, the one a pair of parents sold to me many years ago. It seems he is at Vlad Masters's home, where ever that hovel is. I need you to track him down, make both of them forget the other. Bring the boy back to me, complete this and you'll have a go at the boy." Freak show, bargained with the other ghost,"His name I think it was is, Danny."

"Whatever." Jason, took the orb and strapped it to his his, leaving to find the boy.

Danny ran through the forest, wind and rain blowing like the sea during a storm. Looking back he missed a root, tripping over it and rolling down a hill. He hit a fallen log, laying there to get his barringS. His chest rising and falling quickly, trying to get up his arms were shaking. Crawling to seek shelter crawled in the log and looked out. The wind hitting the log, Danny cried. Crying for believing any one wanted him, crying for believing others and crying for having hope. Putting his head in his arms, tried blocking the world around him.

*Why does Freak show even want the kid? I say kill the damn thing! If it means getting freedom for a while, why not?* He shrugged,flying trying to find a town.

A few days later, Jason flew into Amity park. As he flew in, undetected heard talk of Mayor Vlad resigning. Smiling at the juicy gossip, followed the person who stated this. He entered the town hall, reporters and news crew bombarding him with questions.

"As I stated why I have to step back from being major, I'll say it again. To many ghosts and ghost hunters destroying this city. I need piece and quiet," Vlad calmly stated, messaging his temples,"That is all. I'm leaving right now." He made to leave but, was blinded flashes of the camera.

"Get out of my way." He calmly said, trying not to snap at people.

"Let Mr. Masters through!" The police stepped in. They guided him through the crowd.

"Thank you." Vlad got in and drive off, once a safe distance away he transformed and flew through the roof.

Concentrating on finding the boy, he met with skulker.

"We have one more area to check, he has to be there." Skulker informed Vlad, who was very worried over the boy.

*Shit! Freak show never mentioned a third party, oh well. I'll just get of Vlad and grab the boy.* Jason grinned, stating a safe distance away.

Danny peeked out from his hiding spot. Crawling out, he looked around and found a small stream. Walking over to it, saw his reflection. His hair hung limp and stringy, covered in dirt, webs and moss. Crouching down, he cupped both hands together and dipped them below the running water to drink.

Vlad and Skulker flew above the trees, looking for a clearing. Skulker pointed down below to a dot, all three landing. Trying to be quiet Skulker and Vlad creeped quietly but, Jason had other plans. He raced forward, circling his arms round the boys waist and placed the staff in front of the boy.

"Look at how the red swirls. Let your mind go." Jason whispered in to his ear. Spinning them round to face Vlad and Skulker, with a smirk.

"Let him go!" Vlad yelled, looking at Daniels eyes go from a blue to red.

"Now why should I? We get a tip as to the where shouts to this boy." Jason caressed Danny's face.

"Leave the whelp alone and I won't hurt you!" Skulker bellowed.

"You want to look at the orb, don't you, Vlad?" Jason looked at the other two.

*Who would want a freak like you? No one. No one but master. He'll protect you, care for you and love you. Forget Vlad and go back to master.* The voice swirled around in Danny's head.

Jason felt Danny relax, setting the boy down leaning against a tree. He looked over and saw Vlad with his hands in his hair.

*Why need the boy? He is useless. A freak. He will only bring you down. Let the boy go. For get him.* A voice hissed inside Vlad's head. He gripped his hair, shaking his head.

"Vlad? Vlad get a hold of yourself," Skulker shook Vlad,"Leave the whelp alone!" Skulker turning to see Danny with a dazed look.

"Now why would I do that!" Jason spat out, his eye trained on the gun coming form Skulker's wrist.

"Danny, look at me," Skulker trained a gun on Jason and walked to the boy," We didn't mean to hurt you. We were joking. I like having you around, I'm glad you bumped into me. I'm glad we saved you from that blonde Neanderthal." He caressed the side of the boys face.

*Gotta get the brat out of here!* Jason panicked a bit. Grabbing the staff, swinging the end of the staff over Skulkers head and grabbing the dazed boy, he order the puppet to sleep he flew off.

Flying high and fast, he contemplated why anyone would want this boy. Shifting the boy, he felt the tail wrap around his arm.

*What the! Freak show owes me big!* Jason grumbled, picking up speed.

With Skulker, he kept shaking Vlad. Vlad was having an inner battle, trying to get that voice out. Skulker grabbed Vlad's face with both hands and smashed his lips against Vlad's. Looking in to his eyes, he saw the red haze begun to clear. He disconnected their lips, allowing Vlad to ask questions.

"Skulker, not that I don't mind you kissing me but, where's Daniel?" Vlad looked around the clearing, hoping to him.

"Vlad, that ghost took him." Skulker pulled him towards his chest and rubbed circles on his back.

"We need to go get him! No one steals whats ours!" Vlad yelled, struggling to get out of Skulkers hold/

"We will, believe me, we will. We will make who ever took him pay." Skulker vowed.

Landing in front of Freak shows quarters, shifted the boy so he was being held bridal style. He knocked on the door, stepping back and waited.

"What...ooooh yes! My precious is back!" Freak show made grabby hands at Jason.

"Here." He handed both the boy and staff to Freak show.

"Finally!" Freak show felt Danny shift, he felt hands grab his jacket, a tail wrap around his leg and a head nuzzling his chest.

He stepped back and shut the door, leaning the staff against the wall across from his bed. Setting the boy down on the bed, he began to undress the boy. He left him in his boxers,grabbing a throw cover covered the boy and waited for him to wake up. A few minutes later, he heard the whimper and mumble.

"No!" Danny shot up in bed,"M-master?" Danny looked around till his eyes met with Freak shows, jumping out the bed and ran over to him."Master! I-I..."Danny nuzzled the waiting man.

"Shhh, it's ok. Everything is fine. Your safe, I've gotcha." Wrapping his arms around the distraught boy,"Does the name Vlad masters mean anything?" He asked ruffling the boys head.

"Who?" Danny looked up, confusion written on his face.

"No one important. Let's get you back into bed." He walked to the bed, turning around he saw Danny near the door,"Where do you think your going?"He walked over to the now shaking boy.

"B-back to my cage?"Trying to not anger his master.

"No, your hurt. Your sleeping here. With me." Picking up the boy and walked back to his bed,"Sleep, precious, just sleep." He ordered the boy, he watched as the boy tried to fight.

"S-so...that...was all..a-a dream?" Danny nuzzled his masters side.

"What was?" Combing the boys hair.

"I was...,rescued and stayed...in a mansion w-with a...man..."His voice going softer and softer with each breath.

*No my boy that was real. You'll never see him ever.* Freak show thought with an evil smiled.

It ends here but, remember a sequel will be coming. I want to finish It started with a letter heres a spoiler *cough*malexmale*cough* So no confusion. Also look at the tags and characters, for me that helps to get an idea of who the parings are. Again I will be going back through this story and clean it up. I may also do this to trick or tree, or write a new one and improved one. Let me know what ya think.


End file.
